blank paper syndrome
by himyadollz
Summary: chiaki is having some trouble finding a new story to write and Tori is going to help him a little..(one-shot) PS the characters dont belong to me they belong to the great Nakamura Shungiku!


I sat at my desk and tried really hard to find any kind of inspiration. Unfortunately for me the only kind of inspiration I was getting was thing that I could do with my boyfriend. Those were not exactly the type of things I could write down in my book for teenagers to read. I looked at the screen in front of me and was frustrated to find a blank page. Whoever had decided to call these kinds of thing the blank paper syndrome was a freaking moron. That was not a syndrome it was a fucking end of the world. Yes I know that I was a bit exaggerating, but only by a bit.

I looked back at the clock and groaned. I had been sitting here for four freaking hours, and nothing_ 'useful_' had come to mind. Even more frustrated I closed the stupid piece of technology and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. I opened them moments later, when I felt soft lips on mine. Here he was the inspiration for my naughty thoughts, my perfect man.

He looked at me then at the computer and back at me, understanding my discontented face. Without any words he took my hand and led me to our bedroom. Did I say that he was perfect? He pushed me back on the bed and slowly stared to undress me. I loved when he took his time undressing me, taking time to explore my body with his eyes as he did so. Then came his clothes, he started to remove them slowly, before I sat up and literally rip them off. Yes when it came to taking his clothes off I was not as patient.

He kissed me hard and hot, just like I loved it. Slowly his mouth left mine but only to go suck on the flesh of my neck. While his mouth on my neck distracted me, one of his hands started to play with my left nipple, which caused a groan to escape my mouth. His mouth soon replaced his hand and started to suck it, making me squirm under him. My hands were buried in his hair, while I kept letting soft moans and groans out of my mouth. His hands which had stayed on my hips suddenly went south gripping my hard member and making me let out a loud moan. it seemed that the more I moan the more he would get turned on, since I could feel him hardening against my leg every time I did so.

I brought his mouth back to mine and crushed our lips together. I forced my way into his mouth and we were now hotly French kissing. His hands were still gripping me and they started moving slowly up and down. I had to tear my mouth from his to let out a quite loud moan. I was sure that if I did not keep it down, the neighbors were going to hear what we were doing.

A small plea came from me mouth and a smile appeared on his. I guessed he sensed that I would not be able to hold on much longer, pre cum was leaking on his hands and I was so hard it was almost painful. My legs were pulled over his shoulders; he took his on hard penis and placed it in front of my entrance. In one powerful trust he was buried all the way inside of me. It hurt at first, but it always did way it had been a while that we slept together. He slowly started to move and with each movement of his hip, pleasure surged through my entire body. I urged him to move faster, which he happily did. We were both sweating and the sound of skin meeting skin could be heard along the many moans and groans. I was so close to release that I started to buck my hips to get my lover to go faster. His trust became frenetic and I knew that he was also close of release.

He grabbed my painfully hard penis and started to pump it as he trusted in me. The motion of his trusts and of his hand on me was enough to send me over the edge. I screamed his name and cum spilled all over his chest. Three more trust sent him over the edge; he shouted my name and spilled his own cum inside of me. It warmed me up. He collapsed on top me breathing as hard as I was breathing.

I was now comfortably wrapped in my lover's arms never wanting to leave. He whispered something about me quitting teenager's novels and starting writing adults ones. I looked up at him and smiled at the idea. Suddenly he was whispering how naughty my books were going to be if I kept only thinking of our bedroom activities. With that sentence I was once more aroused, and I know that he felt the hardness growing against his hip.


End file.
